Closer
by Zarrian
Summary: Olive Snook has always longed to be closer to the pie maker... now, when she dies a sudden death, she will have never been closer. *Nolive.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is so cool to be writing for Pushing Daises, a show I believe all of us have come to love and respect. I have decided to write an Olive/Ned, as I like to call- Nolive, as no one so far has really done one. This is for Yorkie Lover, who prompted me to do this. Please, R,R,and R!**

Olive Snook had just gotten off of a nine-hour shift at The Pie Hole, and yet still dreaded going home to an empty apartment and a yellow lab. Indeed, New York is a cruel place to a single young woman.

"New York's so cruel to a single person." Olive said to herself as she pulled her coat and scarf close to her face. She stuffed her bare hands in to her pocket and began walking home.

Five blocks away from her home, Olive was beginning to feel anxious. The usually bustling streets now held an unusually quite, yet dreary feeling. She pulled her arms closer to her sides and stood up straight. Something was not right.

"Something is not right." She said once more to herself.

She turned into a dark alley- a shortcut to the building she lived in- she could see the 'light at the end of the tunnel,' but wasn't there yet- closer, closer, closer-! She began to walk at a fast pace, and then began to run, her heals clomping on the street. She could feel the apprehension building- something was not right! She was almost there, as someone jumped out of the abyss of darkness-!

"Olive? Is that you?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes, yes it is! Who's that?" She said, the tension still in her voice.

"It's me, Chuck! What are you doing in here?" Chuck said, walking closer.

"Well, I was taking a shortcut home… and this was-," Olive was bad at explaining these things.

"Why didn't you take a taxi? It's awfully dangerous walking by yourself, and in this weather!" Chuck said.

"In case you haven't notice, Ned doesn't pay much… and taxi's are expensive these days…" Olive drifted off as she stared at the brick wall next to her, with a cockroach climbing up it noisily. "Ughew…."

"Well, I can see what you mean… want me to walk you home the rest of the way? Just to make sure…"

"Nah, I'll be fine! I've lived in New York a good deal of my life, after all."

"Alright… I guess." Chuck said with an unsure smile. "See you later, then…"

She walked away as Olive did the same.

Later that night… 

The facts where these: Olive Snook had taken an interest in writing as a young girl. As time progressed, Olive had found that she enjoyed writing romance novels. In fact, she had written a series of them about a young beekeeper named Forest Foreman, who had fallen in love with a florist named Silva Sorely. Together, they solved mysteries about people who stole beehives and honey and such.

Olive sat down at her typewriter with a cup of coffee, a plot ready for her next novel. Silva had taken to a nice flower arranger named Billow Bobkins, and had broken up with Forest in order to date Billow. When Forest finds out that Billow secretly has been snatching Forest's bees' honey to make his flowers smell better, Forest devises a plan to reveal the villain, and win back Silva. Olive thought it was devastatingly romantic- after all, it was carved by her life's story.

The facts were these: Chuck had been taking the ingredients from the Pie Hole's inventory. Olive Snook did not know why, or what for, but she had noticed Chuck slipping strawberries into her purse, and peaches into her pockets. When Olive had gone to get supplies for a pie- there was missing ingredients that had been there before. Olive had plans to reveal Chuck's dastardly deeds, surely winning back Ned's affections. What Olive failed to realize, was that Ned was apart of it the whole time.

Just as Olive was pondering this- something strange happened. She felt a pang of pain in her back- where she had just been stabbed. Olive had a few moments of utter pain and confusion, but soon, this ended,- and Olive Snook was dead.

--

Never fear! Ned the Pie maker soon will be here!

TBC, and thank you for reading and reviewing. Keep on Ritting! I mean, um, writing.


	2. from dead to life

Being dead is one of the strangest feelings in the world- or so it felt to Olive Snook. In a cold metal compartment she lay- as Chuck was stealing the attention of Ned, the pie maker. When you're dead, you don't really do much of anything, except lie there, naked, thinking of all the things that you should/could/would have done. Olive now lay in a cold metal drawer, which would have stung her back- that is, if she were alive.

Meanwhile, Ned just now had picked up the morning newspaper with his morning coffee. Immediately, as always, he flipped to the obituaries. As he was flipping, Chuck said, "I wonder where Olive is… I know she had yesterday off, but today, she works, right? It isn't like her to be late like this…" She lost herself in thought as she wiped off the counter.

"I know," said Ned, "she's usually right on the dot- if not early… I wonder where she could- oh my god." It just so happened, that at that exact moment, Ned had looked at the paper, and to his surprise were the words: "_Olive Snook, 1965- now_."

Ned stared at the paper in awe as Chuck walked up behind him. "What?! Oh my…."

Silence continued as both read her small biography, telling of her birth, life, and death. "It says that she died on the 20th of December… that was when I met her in an alley way… I knew she looked shaken up…"

"I'll call Emerson, and will go straight over there…."

A gruff, low voice out of nowhere said, "You rang?"

Ned and Chuck gave a small scream before realizing that Emerson had just walked through the doors of the Pie Hole. Ned gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah… look at this!" Emerson grabbed up the paper in front of Ned and Chuck, and read silently.

"Now, that's just… strange… we'll have to go down there, I guess." Emerson said nonchalantly as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a cup. He proceeded to pour himself some coffee and sugar.

Ned and Chuck stole glances at each other. "The fact she's dead doesn't bother you at all?" Chuck asked as she sat down next to Ned.

"Why should it? One little poke of Ned's finger and she's alive again!" Emerson said, stirring his coffee. "Besides- she always pokes fun at my knitting."

Ned shook his head and took one last sip of coffee as he stood up. "Well, off we go then," he sighed as he picked up his coat from the chair and threw it on.

Emerson coughed and choked on his coffee. "What's got your pants in a bunch? It's not like she'll come back to life if we don't go _right now_! Let a man enjoy his coffee!"

Ned sighed as he sat back down. "Fine. But hurry up."

Finally, they had gotten Emerson to go, and continued to the morgue, to 'poke' Olive alive again.

"Aw, she looks so peaceful!" Chuck said as they opened Olive's drawer. But this is not what caught Emerson and Ned's eye. In fact, what caught their eyes was a small tattoo on Olive's chest, just above her right breast. It beheld a heart, with a little arrow through it. On the heart was a beautifully written: '_Ned_.' "What are you two looking at?" She asked as she realized that Olive dead face was not all that was on their mind.

"That." Emerson said, cocking his head in the tattoo's direction.

Chuck leaned over and looked at it, her hand brushing against Olive's skin. "Oh, that's kinda sweet!" Chuck said with her usual demeanor.

"Yeah." Ned said absent-mindedly. "Yeah, it is." Yes, indeed. Ned was thinking that very same thing. Had he never realized any feeling between them? She had often deviously played around with him, (like when she asked if he ever touched anything), but he had never realized that she had really _loved_ him.

"Well, let's get this over with." Emerson said with a heaving sigh.

"Um… I'm kinda… sorta... um--, rethinking this." Ned said- a frown forming on his face.

"Why? Olive deserves justice just like anyone else!" Chuck.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I think that we should wake her up, and keep her that way."

Emerson had been looking down at his fingers, wondering if his fingernails were healthy, just as Ned said this. "I thought that's what we were doing the whole time!"

"No… but I think that now, we should let her live…of course, that would mean telling her the secret…"

"I think she can handle it." Chuck said indifferently.

"Okay, here's the plan: you two go out of here… Chuck, give me your cell phone… then, drive a mile away, and call me when you get there."

"Why would we want to do that?" Emerson said with a furled brow.

"Uh, unless you _want_ to die when I let her live over a minute…"

"Good point!" And with that, Emerson walked (more like jogged,) out of the morgue, (followed by Chuck,) leaving Ned alone with Olive, who still lay with out moment on a table of metal.

A few minutes later, when Chuck and Emerson determined they where far enough away, they called Ned up on Chuck's cell phone.

"Okay… thanks." Ned heaved a breath, as he pocketed the cell phone. He looked over Olive; her meek and beautiful face now pale and cold under the light.

He was about to touch her nonchalantly and then stopped. If she had really loved him all these years- why not make it all the more special? Ned leaned over the female pie maker and gently kissed her on the lips.

A shock of live came back to Olive, and the light of life flooded back into her face. Ned jumped back, cautious of touching her as she bolted up. Immediately, she got up and off of the table, as if she were simply getting out of bed.

Ned's eyes flooded over Olive petite, naked body. She yawned as she looked over to see Ned. "Oh, hello! I wasn't expecting you here…wait- where am I?"

Ned stared wide-eyed as he laughed a stumbled over his words. "Dead…poke… alive..I-ha, um… clothes…" Olive cocked her head incomprehensibly.

"What? Ned, you ain't making any sense…"

"Clothes…. haha…gone…." Ned continued stuttering over his words while Olive gave him a confused look.

The facts were these- Ned had never seen a naked person in his life, except those he woke up, who even then had tarps over their corpses, and his own body, which even then he barely took a peek at. The anatomy of a naked body had never really appealed to him. Really, for Ned, it was more about the face than about… well…

So, while Olive stood bewildered, Ned was secretly contemplating his first ever 'peek show.'

"Ned, you still aren't making any- AH!" Olive finally realized as she looked down. She stumbled, groping for the tarp, which had previously covered her. She wrapped it around herself; in a vain attempt to salvage what Ned _hadn't_ seen- if that was even possible.

"Um… sorry 'bout that… I thought it was a little too breezy…. " She said with a nervous giggle. She walked closer. "What are you doing here anyway?" She looked about. "Where _is_ here?"

"Um… well… you see, Olive…"

"What?" She said, tilting her head. All was silent. "Oh, Ned, honey, you got an eyelash right-!" She was about to brush an eyelash off his face.

"No! Don't touch me!" Ned stumbled backwards, and fell in to a pile of cardboard boxes behind him. A loud CRASH occurred, as well as a few BANGs and BASHes.

"OH! Ned, are you okay?" He was buried under the boxes, and Olive rushed to his aid. "Here…" She said, almost touching his arm to pull him up. "Wait, stop!"

"What's up with you today? You're so… jumpy!"

Ned heaved a large sigh. "Olive- do you want to live?"

---

TBC

I hope you like it!


	3. How do you do it?

**Author's note: To all of my three readers; this is a slight thank you for reviewing, (those who haven't: shame on you. You know who you are. Just think: WWOD? What would Olive do? That's right my friends: she would review. So, just think about that the next time you don't review…) Anyway, I woke up at 5:00 this morning, after not going to bed till two, and you see, your body really hates it when you do that. So right now, I can't even think straight. **

…

**What was I saying? Oh yes, Popsicles. Oh wait, that's not right…**

**Disclamier: I own nothing, but I soon shall, as I have begun my quest to complete an original story. Yay!!!**

Olive and Ned now sat on a bench down the street by the bus stop- waiting for Chuck and Emerson to return.

"…So, that means that Chuck and you can't touch? At all?" Olive asked as she smoothed out the black trash bag that she now clad.

"No. And neither can you and I- or else you'll die."

"Ooo, that rhymed." Olive giggled as she kicked her feet, which almost touched the ground. All was silent between her and the pie maker, but yet it felt as if all was right. "So… that means that you and her can't kiss?"

"Well, we can, but…"

"But what?"

"Oh, nothing…. We just,…um…"

"What!?" Olive squealed, her question almost becoming a statement.

"Wejustuseplasticwrap." Ned said in one breath as he looked away.

"What?" Olive cocked her head slightly.

"Oh is that them?" Ned asked as he pointed to a passing car.

"No, and you're procrastination."

"I think you mean, 'procrastinating.' And, no, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! Besides, procrastinating is out of context."

"How? Procrastinating means 'holding something off.'"

"No, procrastinating means 'holding _something that must be done_, off.' I'm simply avoiding the subject."

"Same difference!"

"No, it's the same…wait… huh?"

All was silent between the two… until… "_Just tell me_!!!"

"No! It's… silly. It was Chuck who started it anyway…"

"I'm sure it's not! Tell me!"

"No! You'll laugh."

"…"

"…"

"JUST TELL ME! I promise, I won't laugh."

"Fine… we kiss- using plastic wrap."

"…"

"… Well?"

"……." An then, Olive couldn't hold her laughter. It bubbled up inside- ready to pop… "AHAHAH!!!"

"I told you not to laugh!"

"Well I couldn't help it," Olive said with a laugh in her voice.

"I knew you'd think it's stupid."

"No! I think it's romantic. And kind of kinky."

"…."

"…"

"…. So how do you two…?"

"We-… what?"

"How do you two… _do it_?"

"_Do it_?"

"You know- get _down_, get _funky-_, make _loovvve_…."

"Ew, no… we don't…she hasn't….I've never…."

"You're a-?"

"Yes, I'm a-…"

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

The silence altered between them, each of the two looking over at the other, slightly peeking glances- and only looking away when the other glanced at them.

"…"

"Oh, look, it's them." Ned stated as the car parallel parked in front of them. Chuck got out of the car to make way for Olive.

"Hello, Chuck!" Olive said with a smiled.

"Hey Olive! So, enjoyed being dead?" She said with little distain.

"Yep! It was super dooper!" Olive laughed, for lack of better words.

"The two dead girls in back." Emerson said as he got out for Ned to take over. As Ned took his place in the driver's seat. "Two live guys in front."

"So… where are we going now?" Olive asked.

"To your apartment." Ned answered as he looked in the mirror to look at her.

"Oh, good… I feel all exposed in this…"

"No, to solve your murder."

"Oh…. I knew that."

"…."

"…"

"But, you can get clothes too…."

"Yeah, so I'm not all _woo_!" She laughed as she pretended to flash everybody. All was silent. Her buoyant laughs fell into nervous ones- as everyone delved into their own thoughts.

--

**TBC**

**Ooo, spooky! I'm just kidding, but- I'm not kidding about your reviews- cus when I don't get reviews, I don't think that anyone is reading. And what's the point of writing, (pure amusement and joy aside,) if no one reads? So review, people!**


	4. Olive's dirty little secret

Olive Snook's apartment was in disarray. Clean clothes were strewn out on her bed- dirty ones piled on her floor. Empty boxes of bon-bons lay on the floor along with wrappers for potato chips. Crumbled up papers flowed from the trashcan next to her typewriter, and an old sock was on the desk. (Insert dog's name here) was lying on top of the pile of blankets by Olive's bed. His head perked up as the group walked in to the door.

"Olive- what happened to your apartment?" Chuck asked as they walked in the door. She lifted up her foot-, which happened to be standing on a mysterious, sticky, food-like substance. "Ew…"

"Um…" Olive said as she looked around. "Depression." Her eye caught something on the ground of a silver hue- she dived for it. "My bracelet!" She said as she slipped it on her wrist. "I've been looking for this since um…"

Olive thought back into her memory- oh yes- she had fallen into a deep state of depression- over what, however, she did not remember. In any case, she had thrown down her bracelet-, which she had received after working at the Pie Hole for five years- in her state of rage. What was it that she was so mad about? It must have had something to do with Ned- or else she wouldn't have thrown it.

"I guess the police didn't want to investigate right away…" Emerson said as he kicked an area to stand. The floor was literally covered.

"Um… sorry about the mess- I haven't felt like cleaning lately…" She said nervously as she kicked a box of tampons out of Ned's sight, and under the bed.

"I guess so…" Emerson stated as he looked at one of the posters on the wall next to him. All was silent as everyone looked around Olive's apartment, thinking of their own thoughts. Olive was thinking about how embarrassing it was to have everyone in her apartment- with it looking like this. She silently stuffed her undergarments where no one could see them, along with several other accommodations as well. Emerson was staring at everything that could possibly be evidence- including the papers inside (and out) of her trash bin.

"Olive- what's this?" He interrogated as he stared at the paper in her typewriter, which had already been filled with writing.

"Oh!" Olive ran over to the typewriter. "Don't _look at that_! It's my sto-!"

"Why do you have the whole 'Forest Foreman the Forensic Florist' series?" Chuck said, looking at the bookshelf. "I thought you hated them!"

"I do- I just, sorta kinda wrote them." Olive said, looking at the ground.

"You wrote them?" Chuck said, picking up the book. "But the author's name is-!"

"Klive O'Soon. I know. It's an anagram." Olive said, taking and sitting down with the book Ned had been holding.

"Oh…" The three others said… it was silent as Olive threw the book down on the floor. Now, Ned was looking at the other books, Emerson was interrogating the desk, and Chuck was flipping through the first book in the series. Olive collected her clothes and walked into the bathroom- unhappy that the deepest part of her life was being discovered.

"Wow, I can't believe Olive wrote these." Chuck said, looking at the book.

Emerson didn't bother looking up from the desk as he said, "Have you read them?"

"Yes. I have…" Chuck answered, as she joined Emerson by the desk. "They're good too… they just didn't sell very well…" She said quietly, hoping Olive didn't hear. "There's so much we just don't know about her…"

Ned, in fact, was thinking the exact same thing. Was there more than met the eye in Olive's case? What else was she hiding from them that she did not wish to reveal? And would she be willing to reveal it to save her life?

"You guys! I've found something!" Chuck said as she kneeled on the ground. "Look!"

"Wow… Olive!! Are you about ready?!" Ned said as he motioned to Emerson to get an evidence baggie.

"Yeah." Said a voice behind them. Olive had just come out of the bathroom, dressed in her Pie Hole uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" Chuck asked, as she looked Olive up and down.

"I don't have anything else. Work's all I do." Olive said, sadly. She sighed and changed the subject. "So, what'd ya find?!" She said with her usual, happy voice.

"No time to explain. Let's go." He rushed everyone out of the door, leaving him as the last person there. He hesitated as he looked around. All was clear. He eye caught Olive's book on the ground… should he?

He grabbed it- stuffed it in his pocket and ran out the door.

--

**Ooo! Left you hanging-teehee! Thanks to everyone who finally started to review in the last chapter, and thanks for your reviews in this one! Oh, and I'm looking for a beta- for anyone willing to beta for me. I'm going to be picky, so if I don't know you that well, I won't have you beta. K? Thanks!**


	5. The fate of Manuel, the floor boy

**Author's note: Don't hurt me….**

**  
Disclaimed.**

The facts were these: the piece of evidence that Ned had found in the apartment was a _cigar_- a 'Cecil and Celine's' company cigar, to be precise. And Ned and Olive knew only one person who is associated with that exact company. A company, which in fact, sells medicine alternatives.

"Olive… you mean Olive _Snook_?" Said an appalled Alfredo Aldarsio. "My God- why… what happened?"

"We were hoping you'd be able to tell us." Emerson said in his usual disdained monotonous sarcasm.

Alfredo's red eyes looked at Emerson reproachfully. He sat up as he looked at Ned, who was standing on the other side of him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with an appalled nature. "I loved Olive like the Sun loves coming up in the morning- or like the moon loves the night sky! I would never hurt her."

"Why then did you- wait- you loved Olive?" Ned said as he looked down at the homeopathic salesman.

The facts were these- Alfredo Aldarsio, who was thirty-five years, twenty-five weeks, four days and 21 hours old, _did_ in fact love Olive Snook. He'd sit inside the coffee shop, imagining what it'd be like to touch her, and feel her warmth- or what it'd be like to spontaneously kiss her- but Alfredo being the shy person he was, did not kiss her, or touch her. He would simply sit in his corner booth and imagine, and wait, and drink espressos with Hazelnut flavoring in them.

"Well, I… felt hormonal endorphins impressing romantic affection toward her, if that's what you mean." Alfredo drank a last sip of coffee and got up. "Well, I'm off, gentleman. I have places to go, and people to see. I wasn't going to go… but now…." Alfredo picked up a coat from the chair behind him, and pulled on. He picked up his case of elixir, and was about to show Ned and Emerson to the door, when Emerson gave him the agenda.

"Ah, not so fast." He said as he pushed the smaller man back in his chair. "Before you _or_ I go, I have a few questions…"

Meanwhile, Olive and Chuck sat in the car, waiting the return of both Ned and Emerson. Silence was usually a main factor up to this point in their short relationship, and silence never was proved wrong.

"So, uh…is this what it's usually like? I mean, being dead?" Olive said as she turned to face Chuck.

"Usually. Well, I mean- we aren't _dead_- we're alive, but we… uh…"

"We're just alive again." Olive chuckled. All was silent until Olive said, "Oh, look at me! I'm a _zombie_!" She moved her arms and body like a zombie would, if a zombie could, with an impression Michel Jackson would be proud of. Chuck gave a nervous giggle as Olive found in her joke, a laugh of knee-slapping proportions. Another stillness fell between them once more.

Fortunately, Emerson and Ned soon ended the mind-numbing quiet as they stumbled into the car. "Well?" Chuck said as she sat up.

"The salesman didn't know much about the death- he acted as though he's never seen the cigar in his life. He also had an alibi- December 20, he was at a salesman convention in Rino. At least twenty people can testify to it, and there is no possible way he could have killed you Olive. He sure knew a lot about you, though." Ned replied, gesturing his head toward Olive, as he buckled his seat belt.

Emerson glared at Olive in the back seat. "Yeah… he sure did." Olive and Emerson's eyes locked for a moment, as Olive cocked her head. Finally, Emerson cut off the gaze as he turned and started the car. Olive scooted forward to whisper to Ned.

"What's his problem?" Olive said in a sort of sotto whisper.

"Ah, he's just mad because Alfredo told him about your TPing his car." Ned answered.

Emerson was quiet as they drove across the fogged streets. Olive and Ned chatted occasionally as they drove in the Pie Hole's direction. Every once in a while, Emerson would mutter something about 'my car' and 'show her to toilet paper my baby.' Eerie silence continued as something brewed, just around the corner.

For every action, there is consequence. And for every consequence, there is an action to be taken. Manuel, the floor boy believed in this fact, more than he'd like to admit. And, Manuel, the floor cleaning boy had soon to learn that sometimes there were consequences for actions that had nothing to do with you. So, as Manuel cleaned the floors of the pie hole, and danced to the sounds of Chit Rivera, he did not hear the creeping, gushing sound of boots behind him. He did not hear as a bat was raised over his head. And he certainly did not hear after that same bat was brought down upon his head- a result of an action he did not yet know about.

--

**TBC**

**Oo! Olive's alive and Manuel, the floor-cleaning guy is dead! Sorry about that taking so long and being so short- I had a lot of crap to do recently, and I'm still not satisfied with this chapter. I am satisfied with the fact that I did NOT use an OC this entire chapter. And, in fact, I will have only one OC with a major part in this story. :D I have had a total lack of inspiration for the last couple of weeks, and finally, I decided to **_**man**_** up, and finish with the chapter. Fairytale-Dom was my downfall. **

**Hopefully, I'll Arnold Schwartzanager up, and finish a chapter in more of my lame fanfiction stories. And then, I shall be able to sleep at night. ;D Thanks for the newly found reviews. Now, if everyone would simply do the same thing for **_**this**_** chapter… **

**Oh, and the sky is blue today. :D**


	6. Olive sings! D

**Author's note[Hides behind Olive I'm sorry for taking forever to update this. I just totelli got wrapped up in school, and with my own personal crap… I won't bore you with the details, but sorry for taking so long, and finally updating with like, the shortest chapter ever. And probably the crappyest **

**DISCLAMIER: PD's does not belong to me, or I'd be fangirling over the fact that: KRISTEN CHENOWETH WORKS FOR ME!!! Of course, she doesn't, which must mean I don't own Pushing Daises. Or Kristen Chenoweth. (is sad) **

"Well, then, I told him: because seven ate nine!" Olive burst into laughs over her rather clichéd joke, as she walked into the Pie Hole. No one laughed, but this was not only because they had simply heard this one before. "Get it?" Olive laughed. "'Seven, Eight, Nine?' It's funny, 'cause- oh my godd..." Her attention had been drawn to a dead Manuel, the floor-cleaning boy's body, as had everyone else's.

"Who- who is it?" Chuck asked as she bent down next to the corpse.

"Manuel." Olive said in a knowing, quiet voice.

Olive Snook had sung over the sounds of Manuel's floor polisher many times. When Manuel once forgot his CD player, she sang 'Maria' from West Side Story for him at the top of her lungs _fifteen times_. After Ned had awarded Digby 'Employee of the Month' over her, Manuel had abandoned his title as 'Floor cleaning boy' and had handed her tissues as they cried and sobbed over the Spanish soap opera, 'La Pasion De Las Neranjas.'

"Mi Madre me dio las fruts como nina. Nunca- Nunca fue la misma!" He sobbed. Olive simply nodded her head as if she understood, and then passed on the Kleenex as he cried into her shoulder.

Soon, the room was filled with men in blue suits- forensics men, to be exact. Olive just sat on one of the bar stools, still shock as to what had happened to salvage her life. Chuck brought her some tea, and sat by her side.

"That's just horrible…how'd you know him, Olive?" Chuck asked as she pulled herself on to the chair.

"He used to come in, on those cold lonely nights when I had no one else to talk to and keep me company…" Olive's small body heaved a sigh. "Why is my life like one big, bad episode of Seinfield?"

Chuck laughed. "It can't be _that _bad, can it?" But Chuck was the only one laughing. Olive glared a serious gaze, and Chuck's smile dropped from her bright face. "Well, I'm sure things will brighten up- eventually." Chuck said with renewed confidence, patting Olive on the back.

Ned and Emerson then approached them. Olive sat-up as she asked, "Any news?"

"There's a good chance you were both killed by the same guy." Emerson said looking at his notes. "You were both attacked from behind, you both were unaware there was some crazy guy behind you with some weapon…"

"But, _why_ did anyone want to hurt Olive or Manuel?" Chuck asked.

"Correction," Ned replied, "Not just _hurt_… they wanted to _kill_ Olive and Manuel. Which- obviously, they succeeded…" All of them sighed as Ned and Emerson plopped down into one of the chairs in a near by table.

The orchestra in Olive's soul broke out of her heart, and poured up into her soul, and out of her mouth. "Manuel… the floor cleanin' boy- bring me soap suds- bring me joy…" Ned and Emerson looked at her as she started to slowly sing. "_O-h, Manuel, the floor cleanin' boy- I love him, I love him, I love him!_" She stopped to say, "Well, not literally… just… you know, friendly." She continued. "_I decided to get my nerve up- to recite this poem musical… he'd like the fact it's musical, because he's a theater person! So today at 8:11, he told me he was watchin' West Side Story, at his home in the Bronx!" _

"That didn't_rhyme_, Olive." Ned said with a furrowed brow.

"Shh!" Olive replied. "_Then he turned on his polisher, to prepare a clean floor- but for me, he made it Deluxe,_ _which meant that Manuel likes me too…"_

"Olive?" Emerson said.

"What?" Olive responded, momentarily stopping her song.

"Shut up."

"But I-,"

"Just shut up." Emerson said with his usual candor. And with that, all was silent in the pie hole.


	7. A Very important announcement

A/N: I hate to do this to all you wonderful reviewers, (Thank you so much, by the way

A/N: I hate to do this to all you wonderful reviewers, (Thank you so much, by the way!!) But until Pushing Daises is back in the US, I can't update. I promise, as soon as I see a new episode of PD, I will update like no one's business. (And if it doesn't come back, I am sorry; I don't think I will be able to finish this.)

Thank you,

Zarrian.

P.S. Guess what I just found out! Comeon, guess!

Olive. Was. Originally. A LESBIAN!

According to AfterElton dot com:

"….It's also much easier for those solitary gay characters to just disappear. On Fuller's current ABC show, _Pushing Daisies_, Olive Snook, the supporting character played by Kristin Chenoweth, was originally conceived as a lesbian. But Fuller said that during development the character was de-gayed in the interest of potential romantic involvement with the male lead, thus creating conflict for the male and female leads' romantic chemistry…"


	8. Klive O'Soon writes on

**Author's note: Well, hi there. Nice to see you. I know what I've done. Throw the shoes/tomatoes/whatever, but please, get it over with. That's all I ask of you. I promise to be good from here on out. **

**Disclaim'd. **

"I'VE GOT IT!" proclaimed a previously discombobulated Olive Snook. She climbed on to the chair on which she sat beforehand, and did her victory stance with a countenance that spelled glory.

"Eh." Piped Ned, Chuck, and Emerson, who of which were submersed in their own activities and who also had heard this exclamation _at least_ twenty times that very day.

"You're no fun." Olive gave a pout, and climbed down from the chair and sat back down at it. Her fingers hovered above the typewriter's keys, and she sported an overconfident smile. "_Annnnnd_… I lost it." She sunk into her chair.

"No duh." Emerson said, not bothering to look up from the Newspaper. "What is that, the hundred-ninth time?"

"Hundred-second, thank you." Olive sighed and leaned back. She clicked her fingers against the green keys of the typewriter, and concentrated on the discouraging, (and rather frightening,) blank piece of paper before her. Olive heaved a sigh, and then slouched in her chair.

The facts are these: Olive Snook's publisher, Mara Brandy, who was forty-three years, two months, three weeks, two days, and twelve hours old, had no clue she was dead, in result of Olive never telling Ms. Brandy who she was, or so Olive thought. However, Mara soon received a rather unexpected letter from Klive O'Soon, who Brandy thought… deceased.

--

Short, but necessary, I guarantee it.


End file.
